1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bowel movement pad system and more particularly pertains to absorbing excrement of a child without soiling garments, the absorbing being done in a sanitary, safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liner and pad systems for a child's underpants of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, liner and pad systems for a child's underpants of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of absorbing excrement while avoiding soiling garments are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,580 issued Mar. 11, 2008 to Hamilton-Vance relates to a Protective Liner and a Method for Using a Protective Liner. U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,466 issued Sep. 23, 2003 to Richardson relates to an Absorbent Article Having Detachable Components. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,342 issued Apr. 11, 1995 to Roessler relates to a Disposable Absorbent Article with Flushable Insert.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bowel movement pad system that allows absorbing excrement of a child without soiling garments, the absorbing being done in a sanitary, safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the bowel movement pad system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of absorbing excrement of a child without soiling garments, the absorbing being done in a sanitary, safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bowel movement pad system which can be used for absorbing excrement of a child without soiling garments, the absorbing being done in a sanitary, safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.